This invention relates generally to electrical wiring devices and, more particularly, to a weatherproof cover assembly for electrical receptacles, switches and the like.
Electrical wiring devices are frequently mounted in locations, such as the exterior wall of a residential home, which are exposed to the weather. It is necessary to protect the electrically conductive portions of these devices against the entry of moisture and airborne contaminants, such as dust. Moisture can originate from rain, fog, and other weather conditions or from man-made sources,such as lawn sprinklers. Weatherproof covers have long been in use to provide such protection. Typically, weatherproof covers include a base which is mounted over the electrical wiring device and a hinged cover which can be opened to provide access to the wiring device. Resilient gaskets provide seals between the cover and the base and between the base and the exterior wall.
While prior art weatherproof covers function in a generally satisfactory manner, they typically include a relatively large number of individual parts and are expensive to manufacture. It is therefore, an object of the present invention to provide a weatherproof cover assembly which not only provides effective protection for the electrical wiring device against entry of moisture and dust but also has a simple construction which is economical to manufacture.